Conventional audio capture and reproduction approaches have remained, at the core, largely unchanged for an extended period of time. Audio data is captured via one or more microphones, stored on or in a recording medium, and then played back via one or more loudspeakers. While such systems and related technologies have become increasingly ubiquitous, powerful, compact, and energy-efficient, they have generally not allowed for simultaneous mass customization of audio, nor have they allowed for expanded approaches for interaction with an audience. Accordingly, improved audio systems and/or tools remain desirable. For example, systems and methods capable of obtaining, delivering, and synchronizing binaural audio remain desirable.